


Together: You and Me

by just_a_pineapple



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Director Carter, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I just love these two characters, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Peggy Carter's Real Husband, S.H.I.E.L.D., Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka Daniel Sousa, peggysous, post 2x02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pineapple/pseuds/just_a_pineapple
Summary: Peggy Carter had seen many things in her life. Some were horrific and some were extraordinary. The one thing that has remained the same since her life was turned upside down was a man named Daniel Sousa. He had always been with her. The soft look in his warm, wise eyes tells her all she needs to know: together, you and me.





	1. Through the Pain: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-part fic post-episode 2x02.

A blur of white light spread from the abandoned laboratory. The light almost blinded her, but she could not look away. Jason Wilkes was in there and now he was dead. All because he got caught in her wonderful life.

Slowly, as if the world was in slow motion, police began to swarm the area. Off in the distance, the faint sounds of sirens wailed and out of the corner of her eye, the female agent could see the faint blue and red lights. This couldn't happen to her. Not now. Not when everything was looking up for once.

The police began to swarm the woman, asking her everything she had witnessed and seen. She tried to answer them, but all she could force out were a couple of sentences. The female agent tried to find some way to get out of being questioned and in the distance, just on the other side of the barricade stood her answer.

"If you will excuse me, but I need to talk to the head of the SSR" she said as she mustered up a quick thank you and headed over to her beloved chief.

The woman tried to stamp down her feeling of relief and love at seeing the man in front of her. He practically ran to her when he saw her, a look of relief and something she couldn't quite decipher. He reached her and looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't hold back what she was feeling anymore and knew that she could trust this man with whatever she said.

"I was outside and I don't know what happened, she said rapidly, only taking a short breath before continuing, "And Jason Wilkes was in there, and there was nothing I can do. I don't know, I just don't know."

The tears were now pooling in her eyes, barely held back. She didn't know if she could handle being here any longer. She wasn't even close to the scientist, he was just a nice person, someone who wasn't put off by her stony front. She wouldn't call it love, but she did feel amusement towards this man.

"Peggy," the man in front of her said, "Go home you need to go home."

She tried to protest. Honestly, she really tried. But the weight of the day fell heavily upon her shoulders. Slowly she nodded, making her way over to her dear friend, oblivious to her beloved chief watching her every move with deep concern.

"Mr. Jarvis," the female agent said through silent tears, her voice wavering slightly, "Do you think I could bother you with a ride home?"

"Of course," her dear friend said, his concern visible.

She nodded and moved forward to follow Jarvis, only to have her knees buckle with exhaustion. She fell to the hard concrete with a silent thud, dark spots clouding her vision. Her eyes gently closed as she felt someone fall to her side and hold her gently. Slowly, she drifted into unconsciousness, her only comfort, the last person she saw before she fell into a deep sleep.

Daniel Sousa.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It had been four hours since the explosion at the Isodyne lab and the beloved female agent was not awaking. After the women had fallen to the ground, Daniel had rushed to her side along with Jarvis. Gently, they lifted the agent between them and held her up as they walked to Jarvis's car. Now she was lying down on a bed in Stark's mansion, the people who cared for her lining the walls of the bedroom.

Daniel wished she hadn't gone to the lab alone with Wilkes. Maybe if he had gone, there was a way that Peggy could have been spared from all the emotional distraught she was put in. But of course, it all started because the engagement ring fell out his coat pocket as he slung it over the office chair.

Throughout all his time that he had spent at the SSR, he had never recalled seeing Peggy that hurt. It hurt even worse that he was the source of that sadness. He never wished any harm inflicted on her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Daniel was very much in love with Peggy Carter. That was why he took the offer in L.A. After he had asked her for drinks and she told him that she couldn't, things got awkward between them. He thought he was able to move on. He found Violet who was one of the sweetest persons he had ever met. But as Daniel glanced at the sleeping women on the bed, he couldn't help but think about he couldn't live in a world that did not have her in it. As much as he tried to move on, he never made it far. It began to dawn on him, that he still cared about her very much. Daniel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Rose clear her throat.

"As much as I want to check in with Peg," the woman said, "I have to get going, my cousins will be sure wondering where I am."

Daniel watched as the women moved around the room and said her farewells. Soon enough it was his turn.

"Goodnight Chief Sousa," the redhead said as she patted his shoulder "you have nothing to worry about. Peg is a fighter. She'll be swell in no time."

Daniel mustered a small farewell and glanced around the room. Now it was just him and Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis.

"Chief Sousa..." Mr. Jarvis began "I assure you that Miss Carter will be fine in no time, do you need a ride home or to the office? I would be delighted to take you home after this weary day.

Daniel honestly didn't want to leave Peggy's side until she woke, but he decided that maybe it would be for the best. However, before he could give his response, Mrs. Jarvis spoke.

"Dear, why don't we leave Daniel here with Miss Carter? We will need someone to watch over Peggy and alert us if she wakes. And I know you would do it, but I am concerned for your lack of sleep" the women said, giving her husband a small pout.

Daniel had nothing he was supposed to do so he gave his consent.

"Very well, Chief Sousa," the man said as he grabbed a stack of blankets "There is a couch over by the left wall if you need to sleep and here are some blankets. If you need anything just holler. I know that Miss Carter would have done the same thing for you."

And with that the couple left the room, leaving Daniel alone in the room, the only sound his breathing and the sound of Peggy's soft breaths.

Sighing, Daniel picked up the soft pile of blankets and headed over to the couch by the left of Peggy. His leg was bothering him now that he had been on his feet all day, but Daniel was not sure if he wanted Peggy to see him with his prosthetic. That is if she woke up while he was there. The cream-colored cushions were soft as he sat down, cushioning his tired form. At first, Daniel was not sure if he would like sleeping on a couch, but the couch he was sitting on was probably softer than his own bed. He took off his dark suit coat and laid it at the foot of the couch and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He might as well get comfortable, Daniel thought.

Deciding on wanting to be ready when Peggy woke, Daniel positioned himself in a half-lying position on the couch and kept his gaze on the woman in front of him. The woman in front of him deserved so much, yet receives too little. If he could, Daniel would give her the world. As much as he tried, Daniel knew that he had not gotten over Peggy. He knew it as soon as he heard her lovely voice call out and the small hello that she gave him. Unbeknownst to him, the woman was attracted to him and everyone in the New York and LA office knew it. In fact, there were bets going around about how long it would take for the two to realize each other. Of course, Daniel didn't know that was happening.

As his eyelids began to droop he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Well, it's not like a little sleep was going to hurt. Through barely parted eyes, Daniel watched the female agent, the last image before he fell asleep.


	2. Through the Pain: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of post-episode 2x02.

With a slight groan, Peggy Carter rolled to her side, still lying with her eyes closed. Obviously, she was in her room, but why did her head hurt like she had gotten hit by a truck. The light from the cast a warm haze over her as she felt content and warm, burrowed under the pile of blankets that she assumed Mr. Jarvis put around her. It wasn't until she heard the sound of light breathing that she noticed that she was not alone.

Weary, of who could be in her room, Peggy slowly opened her eyes. Relief washed over her as her eyes met the comforting sight before her. It appeared that Daniel Sousa was sleeping on the couch in the corner of her room, his position not looking that comfortable. Especially when she realized that he had not taken his prosthetic off. Peggy squinted a little harder through the soft rays of light to further observe the sleeping man. It appeared that his suit jacket was hung across the couch, his shoes still on. Even from her position on her bed, the female agent could tell that the man's hair had become wavier and messier as he had worked nonstop.

Despite the ache in her head, Peggy sat up and propped herself up against the wooden backboard of the bed. A slight chill settled across her as her shirt had short sleeves. Grabbing the blanket next to her bed, she draped it over her shoulders, taking a quick glance at the man on the couch.

Not willing to get out of bed just that moment, the female agent decided that she should at least do something productive. She reached over and grabbed the files strewn across the bedside table. Their contents contained anything from the Leviathan case to local cases in Los Angeles. Words pass by, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep to lull of her beloved chief's breathing and the soft rays of sunshine caressing her face.

_______________

As she woke up for the second time that day, Peggy's ears were met with the sound of hushed voices. From her position, she was able to discern that the voices belonged to Mr. Jarvis and Daniel. She was only able to catch a few strings of words, most of them having to do with her wellbeing, but one phrase Daniel said stood out.

"Yeah, well I don't know if she would return those feelings, or whatever you called them."

Peggy's heart skipped a beat. Sure, Daniel could be talking about Violet. But why to Mr. Jarvis? Could he... could he possibly have feelings for her? Had she not read him wrong when he asked her for drinks, such a long time ago? Peggy was not blind. She knew that with his thick wavy hair and charming disposition could make any girl turn her head. But back in New York, she had thought that the dedicated agent didn't notice them because he was too hung up in his work.

Peggy internally moaned, wishing for things to have changed. Oh! Why had she not accepted his offer of drinks? They probably wouldn't even be in the situation they were now. For all the female agent knew, she could have been the one her beloved chief was taking on dates and proposing to her. Peggy quickly stilled the thought that arose.

It wasn't that she did not want to indulge in the sweet thought, but she was surprised by how great she wanted to be the one that the man loved and cherished.

Too deep in thought, Peggy did not notice that Mr. Jarvis had left and that Cheif Sousa was the only one left in the room. A shift on the mattress jolted the female agent from her thoughts. Not wanting to scare Daniel, or who she assumed was Daniel away, Peggy feigned sleep.

A hand rough, yet not calloused, brushed over her hair and down the side of her face. The touch was soft and light, barely brushing her skin, and sent a jolt of electricity through her body. If the man was going to continue what he was doing, Peggy would not be able to restrain herself from waking up and pulling the man down to kiss him. Luckily for her, the man stopped and left his hand on top of hers, smoothing the covers around with his other hand.

Feeling the warmth from the man beside her and his touch soft upon her, the female agent felt herself more content than she had been in a long time. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Gently, the man lifted himself off the bed and reached for something beside her. Peggy could hear the man begin to walk, hesitant footsteps mixed with the light tap of metal. Suddenly the footsteps stopped their path to the door and came towards her direction. Gently as if he thought she would break, Pegg felt her beloved chief kiss the crown of her head, his lips warm against her hair. However, the man did not leave until he murmured something by her ear.

"I know that you will probably not remember this, but you mean a lot to me. A lot. Please don't ever do that again."

And as quick as the words came, the man was out the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Peggy slowly opened her eyes and dwelled on what Daniel had said to her. He said that she meant a lot to her. The female agent would accept his words. It was enough for her to fight for. Peggy Carter had been through the war, saw the deaths of soldiers too young to die and bodies strewn across the hard ground. But one thing that Peggy saw through out the war, was the stubborn will to win. And this time she knew what she would do. She was going to fight for Daniel Sousa. And the woman knew that she would do the impossible. 

She was going to win.


	3. Oh But I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot of Peggy and Daniel + singing

The faint sound of music greeted Peggy Carter as she entered the top floor of the SSR. There were no other agents in the main room, most of them calling quits for the day. The woman slowly walked throughout the room trying to find the source of the sound was coming from. She knew that whatever she might come across was most likely not a threat, but the agent part in raised her suspicion that something could be wrong. However, as Peggy followed the sound to the cracked door of the chief's office, her fears were cast away. What she saw through the crack was definitely not a threat.

What she saw was truly endearing to her. The beloved chief, hair tousled from a long day of work, sat tinkering with a broken radio, softly singing along with the radio. The California sun cast a soft orange light, as it made its journey down and gave way to night. The female agent was stuck between making herself noticed or standing and bask in the undisturbed sight before. Settling for the latter, Peggy closed her eyes and let the soft sound of his voice wash over her. His voice all too familiar as she recalled her dream she had after being knocked out.

In her dream, she wasn't expecting Daniel to start singing. The reason being that she had never heard him sing. But oh, how he could sing. The woman's favorite part was not only when he was singing but when he would pull her close while dancing. Her red dress, such a striking contrast to his soft-colored clothes.

The female agent had thought of the dream on many accounts, but as the man in front of her sang, she could tell that the singing in the dream paled in comparison to how he sang in reality. Peggy was brought from her thoughts when she heard Daniel reach the end of the current song he was singing.

As the notes drifted off through the static crackle of the radio, the female agent knew that she could no longer stand there. In fact, she was sure that if she did stay there any longer, she wouldn't be able to stand, his soft voice making her knees wake. Gently, she knocked on the door, making herself known to Daniel.

"Oh, gosh Peggy, I didn't know that you were here," her beloved chief said as his ears began to turn red, "uh...how long were you standing there?"

Peggy smiled at his awkwardness of being heard. The way that his ears turned at her sudden attention was truly endearing.

"Oh, I don't know," the woman started, "long enough to know I was right."

The embarrassment on the man in front of her faded away, confusion taking its place.

"About what?"

Slowly, Peggy made her way from the door to Daniel's desk.

"That you can sing," the female agent said as she lowered herself on his lap, just like the kiss they shared the previous week before, "and I mean really sing."

She watched as the man took in a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. Just as quick as their previous kiss, a sparkle jumped in his warm eyes and the side of his mouth twitched up in a smile.

"And Agent Carter," he began in a taunting tone, "how did you know that I could in fact sing?"

Peggy silently cursed herself as she felt a warm tint settle upon her cheeks. She hadn't meant for any information about her dream to slip out. Unfortunately, she knew that he was not going to stop asking her until she told him. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on the dark purple pattern of her pants and let her words out, quick and soft.

"Imayhavehadadreamandyousanginit," the female agent sputtered out in a quick mumble.

"What was that?" the man said, a smile evident in his voice as a soft chuckle left his lips.

She looked at him, his eyes warm and playful, his lips pulled out into a smirk.

"I may have had a dream and you sang in it," the woman said much slower, but just as soft.

Peggy looked up at him under her eyelashes, worried that he would make fun of her. The smirk left his lips, but the warmth in his eyes remained.

"Oh, love," Daniel said, his tone loving, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know," the female agent said softly, I just thought that maybe you would think it was weird or that you would laugh at me."

The man took his time before answering her, his adoration for her clear in his eyes.

"I will never mock you for something that sweet," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, settling her head under his chin.

Peggy to content to answer gave a soft hum. They remained in that position for quite a while, even to the point were Pegg was wondering if Daniel's leg was hurting, but he hadn't said anything about it, so she let it be. As always, Daniel broke the silence first.

"So what did I do in the dream?" the man asked, his breath soft against her ear.

Slowly, Peggy regaled her dream to her beloved chief. As she made her way through the story, she shared a couple of smiles with him, her laughter filling the empty office, quickly followed by some of his own. After a long time, she finished telling her dream.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," her beloved chief said as he gazed at her lovingly.

Peggy returned his adoration with a soft smile, but it quickly disappeared, having been replaced with apprehension. She had left one part out.

"Well, there was this one part...but it's kind of hard to explain, the female agent said, "I think it's best I show you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned herself to fully face the man and cupped his face were her smaller hands. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and let a soft smile grace her lips as she pressed them to his. Luckily for her, Daniel didn't seem to mind at all.

The kiss lasted for a long time, neither caring to count the seconds, the minutes, the hours. Time fading away, as they cared only about each other. Neither of them listening to the songs passing by as they kissed. And even when they did stop, they remained close, still wrapped up in a world only theirs. The last notes of the song drifted out, as she whispered her love to her beloved chief, her best friend, and her partner.  
______

You think I don't love you,  
Oh, but I do.


	4. Waiting Forever

Former SSR agent and the director of the newly formed SHIELD, Peggy Carter glanced at the clock for the sixth time in the past hour. One of her high-ranking agents was missing and he was supposed to be back four hours ago. Now normally, the SHIELD director would wait the standard length of 24 hours before sending a search and rescue party, especially for only one agent. However, the agent missing was not just some agent. That agent was Daniel Sousa, former SSR chief of the California office and husband to one Margaret Elizabeth Carter.

Pacing from wall to wall, the female director ran all the possible situations through her mind. She knows her Daniel. He would not rush blindly into a situation. He was smart enough to get him out of capture. He was one of the best, if not the best, agent at SHIELD. Even despite the fact that the woman knew he was probably okay, Peggy could not stop the doubts from flooding her mind.

Hearing a knock on the door, she raced to it and flung it open with great fervency. However, she was soon met with disappointment.

"Hello Ana," Peggy said, barely able to conceal the slight waver in her voice.

"It is good to see you, Peggy," Ana said in reply, quickly seeing her friend's distraught manner.

Still caught up in her thoughts, Peggy invited Ana Jarvis into her house and watched as the woman sat on a sofa in the living room. Remembering her manners, the female director asked her friend if she would care for a cup of tea.

"Oh, sure!" Mrs. Jarvis said before repositioning herself so that she could be able to talk while Peggy made the tea.

"Is chamomile fine?"

"Most Certainly."

Standing on the toes of her sock-clad feet, Peggy reached into a wood cabinet for the box of tea. As she began to boil the water for the tea, Peggy heard Ana clear her throat, as she was going to say something.

"So, my dear Edwin told me that something wrong was happening at the agency. Do you have any clue what it could be?"

The director's hands froze mid-air with kettle in hand at the words. Slowly, she turned around to tell her beloved friend the horrible news.

"Well, unfortunately, I have not received any news about a mission that Daniel is on and to make matters worse, he was supposed to be back a little over four hours ago. What am I supposed to do?" Peggy asked with a short quiver in her voice.

Upon seeing her dear friend in such a sad state, the fiery redhead got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Peggy.

"Do not worry, I am sure that everything is under control," Ana said to the distressed woman.

"I suppose your right, but what am I supposed to do? What if he doesn't come back? What if something happened?" Peggy said, a sob escaping from her lips.

Peggy watched as her friend pulled away from the hug, but still held her hands.

"Peggy, please don't think that way! We both know that Daniel can handle himself and that he is too smart to let something happen. He will come back to you, never doubt it. You and Daniel have a relationship just like me and my Edwin. As long as you hope and cherish each other, you could never be pulled apart."

The female director didn't know how to respond and as soon as she found her words, her beloved redhead continued on.

"Because that is a funny thing about love. Love is like stars stretched upon an open sky. Love is like the dawn of a new day, refreshing and reviving. However, most importantly, love is something that we cannot see, but we know is there. And most often, love is stronger than us."

Peggy felt her breath taken away by the passion in Ana voice. She knew that what Ana was saying was very true. She herself had felt the power of Daniel's love. Whether it was when Daniel pulled her off the rebar, so very long ago, or when he simply cooked her dinner, the female director could feel his love emanating from his very soul. Their bond could never be truly broken because if it had already withstood many terrors and destruction, it could withstand now.

"Thank you Ana. You are a gracious friend. I have no idea how you manage to do it," managing a smile for the redhead.

As they separated and sat on different sofas, Peggy heard a knock on the door. Carefully, she rose from her seat and approached the door, wary that it might not be Daniel.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the wooden door and was met by an eager Mr. Jarvis.

"Hello Mrs. Sousa, I have great news for you. Daniel has just called me and said that he will be home in ten minutes," the beloved Edwin Jarvis said.

Upon hearing his voice, Ana Jarvis came to the door to see her beloved husband. Peggy watched as the two exchanged glances, practically having a conversation between the two of them without the use of words. Suddenly, they both turned towards her and bid their farewells and regards for Daniel.

The female director thanked them both and closed the door, quietly sliding to the floor, her back against it. She slowly drew her shaking hands to her chest.

He was coming back. He was safe. He was okay.

Peggy spent the next minutes just trying to focus on calming her breathing. Of course, her attempts were soon demolished when she heard the sound of a car pulling up.

Not caring to determine if the person was really Daniel, she flung open the door and stepped on the porch. Anxiously she glanced at the car. A door opened, and out popped a familiar dark curly head.

She took a step outside and gently closed the door, her sock-clad feet cold against the welcome mat. The woman tried to stay calm, she truly tried. However, she could not contain herself when Daniel made his way up the porch steps, metal clinking against the wood.

One word escaped from her mouth in a soft whisper as she raced to shorten the distance between them, flinging her arms around her beloved Chief.

"Daniel."

She heard Daniel drop the bag and lean his crutch against the rail, as he wrapped her in a full embrace.

"I missed you so much. I was sick with worry," the woman said, pulling away slightly to look at the bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry. Being captured and tortured wasn't on the itinerary," her beloved husband said with a short chuckle.

Peggy pulled him tight against her again, leaning her head on his shoulder and face tucked into his neck.

Not wanting to move from her position, the woman's words came out as a mumble.

"You know you're still in trouble for this."

"I know."

She had no idea of how long they had been standing there wrapped in his arms. However, she did know that she would do anything for him to know the extent of her love for him. Because love is something that can't be destroyed or broken. It can be hidden. But she was not going to let that happen. The female director slowly broke away, leading him into the house so he could rest.

As she closed the door behind them, Peggy knew that she was going to be beside him in everything and every way. She was never going to leave him. She was going to love him for all eternity.

Because love was timeless, love is timeless, and love will be timeless.


	5. Timeless: Part One

Glass shards fell to the ground as bullets ricocheted off the brick building. People could be heard screaming as they tried to run away from danger. A woman laid in the middle of the glass collapsed and still. From a brief glance, one would think that she was one of the unlucky ones, the ones who didn't survive. However, the woman was more resilient than people assumed.

Pushing herself off the ground, the mysterious woman clutched at her side in agonizing pain. Slowly, as if dreading what she was about to do, the woman limped her way towards the entrance of the building. Despite the terrible pain, she made it to the entrance and propped herself against the doorway. With a better advantage point, the woman was able to see the wreckage and blood strewn across the paved roads.

What had happened? Why did she wake up on the floor of an abandoned building blanketed with glass?

As these thoughts ran throughout the woman's pain-addled mind, she noticed a figure walk out behind the corner of the brick building. Covered by the shadows of the alley, the man was merely a shadow among the rest. The woman, still propped up, lifted a hand to the back of her blouse looking for a gun. However, as she reached up, her hand met fabric on flesh instead of hard cold metal. The woman had no idea where she was, but for some odd feeling, she knew that she could fight and use a gun. Odd. There was nothing left for her to do. She had no gun. She was in no condition to fight. All there was left for her to do was to face the hidden stranger.

Fortunately, the shadowed figure was the one to make the first move towards her, allowing herself more time to use the doorframe for support. As the figure slowly inched his way towards her, the woman mentally prepared herself for what she would have to face. This would turn out to be a difficult feat for the woman for she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being a laboratory. Specifically, a government laboratory. She knew where she last was, it was sunny. Where she was now, a sharp contrast. Still trying to recover from the blast, there were missing blanks in the women's memory. Besides knowing that she was last seen in a laboratory, the only thing that she could remember was the date and her name. It was 1953 and her name was...Pegg-

"Ahem"

The haggard woman looked up, shaken from her thoughts as the shadowed figure reached the edge of as far as the shadows covered.

"Yes?" The woman replied while bravely adding, "It would be nice if someone would explain what is going around."

"Well, as you can see...," The man said before he was cut off by the sound of an explosion, "We are in the middle of a war."

The woman remained puzzled. Last that she knew there was no war happening in States.

"Excuse me, but I do not understand. Why are we at war?" The woman asked the shadow.

The figure replied, "Because, it is the Vital War. Have you not heard of it before?"

The woman shook her head. She had no idea. The last war she had fought in had been World War 2, the war to end all wars.

"Well then, you must be one of the lucky ones," the shadowed man said as he slowly put one foot outside the shadows.

With a step from his opposite foot, the man continued, "Judging from your clothing I'll take a wild guess and say that you're not from around here."

The man's legs were now revealed. He wore dark tactical pants tucked into charcoal combat boots. The woman thought that his attire so far was similar to that of a soldier or more so, a spy. She braced herself as the man took another deliberate step toward her, slowly revealing his torso and chest. He was wearing a black tactical vest over a long sleeve black jacket, a dark parka with a fur-lined hood thrown over top.

Seeing his warm attire, made the woman shiver as she suddenly realized that it was snowing. Her breath a mere cloud drifting up to mingle with the smoke of the fire. The man-made another step towards her reaching out as if to offer her something, but quickly drew his hand back as the woman shot him a glare in the vicinity of where she thought his head was.

The figure was now almost completely out of the shadows, his eyes and hair still shadowed.

"If I might ask, whose side or you on?" The man inquired.

"Well, I don't remember much, but I know for sure that I am on the side that fights for the good, the one that fights to be the shield for all humanity."

The man fully shifted out of the light now. Out of the cover of the shadows, the man's appearance was revealed to her. There was something achingly familiar about him. Was it perhaps his wavy dark hair or his brown eyes? The woman did not know why she was feeling these things. He was a stranger and a very peculiar one at that.

The man let out a breath as he replied, "Well, good thing I found you before the others. We are in desperate need of people like you."

"We?" the woman questioned as she shifted her weight against the doorpost. The pain was becoming less bearable.

"The Strategic Scientific Rebellion," The man offered, "Have you not heard of the Rebellion before?"

The woman shook her head.

"Well, you will soon. Follow me. We need to get to a safe house before they find us," the man said as he approached her side.

The man's face was incredibly handsome. Obviously from Portuguese descent, the man had a strong jaw and soft brown eyes. She decided to trust him. She knew that she normally did not trust strangers, but there was a deep feeling that she knew him, perhaps long ago. She looked up at the man and decide that if she was for sure going to go with him he would have to answer two questions for her.

"Before we go," the woman said, "would you mind telling me what your name is and what year it is?"

The man looked at her hesitantly but replied nonetheless, "Agent Sousa."

"And the year?" the woman prompted.

Yet again, and the man looked at her with uncertainty.

"3029"

"What?" the woman gasped a she suddenly felt very dizzy.

No. This cannot be happening. She was just in the 1950s. Who was this man? Where was she? How was she here?

As these thoughts flooded the woman, she felt above the noise in her head, that the man was trying to ask if she was okay. She couldn't respond. Her mind was going into overdrive. And as the woman became overwhelmed, she felt herself lose a grip on reality as she slowly collapsed to the ground, barely aware of a strong arm circling around her. The last image she saw before the world went dark, the man's face above her. An unfamiliar name floated above the noise in her head.

"Daniel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have finally updated! This is going to be a short story, maybe three to four-parts. I am focused on another fic right now, so this may be slowly updated, but I wanted to upload what I had. The next time I update, I will also upload it to Wattpad, where this story was originally started. I just love the Peggysous community and love being able to contribute to the collection of fics here on Ao3.
> 
> If anyone ever wants to cry over Peggysous, Agent Carter, or Marvel, my tumblr is humans-must-be-the-heroes and my Wattpad account is ImagineBaggins8.

**Author's Note:**

> This a collections of various one shots that I wrote back when Agent Carter was airing. It was originally posted on Wattpad. It has been a while, but in honor of Agents of Shield possibly crossing over I decided to post it here. I will eventually be continuing this collection, so stay tuned!


End file.
